Long Time Coming
by sibsty9
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Hermione wakes up with a hangover with an unexpected bed partner. M for a reason! Lemony as heckk


Whaddup. I've been MIA for so long, too long BUT I've finally had time to write sooo here it is!

Disclaimer: all things Harry Potter belong to the fabulous JK Rowling.

* * *

I peel my eyes open and assess the damage. Fuck. Me. There's a man sleeping beside me. I stand slowly and balance myself before carefully walking to the en suite connected to my hotel room. I look around the room and note that our clothes lay everywhere. At that thought, I look down at myself, who is stark naked, and grab the closest article of clothing. Just my luck. It was his shirt. Nevertheless, I put it on quickly noting how its sleeves are absolutely too long for me and that the hem reaches the middle of my thighs.

 _This man must be tall._

I think to myself and at that exact same moment he decided to stretch and reveal his finely toned torso.

 _I may not know him but damn he looks fine!_

He moans, covers his face with his hands and peel his eyes open slowly. He blinks away the sleep and then looks around. He doesn't see me yet because I'm standing right in front of the bed.

He stretches again and then sits up. Here I was staring directly into Draco _fucking_ Malfoy's eyes.

My eyes widen and I feel my jaw drop. He yawns and then smirks at me.

"Good morning, love. Lovely day, isn't it?" he with a voice so sexy, it should be illegal.

He grabs his boxers, which were hung on the headboard for some reason, puts them on before standing and making his way in front of me.

I stare at the floor _why isn't he hungover..._

He chuckles then lifts my chin up, "You're an absolute lightweight, Granger." he winks and then heads to the bathroom.

I sigh and made my way to sit at the recliner by the window.

While Mafoy was in the bathroom, I took it upon myself to put on a clean pair knickers and drink some hangover potion before seating myself back at the recliner and rest my feet on the window sill.

 _What am I doing with Malfoy? It's like the universe is punishing me from having the stupidest crush on a man eons out of my league. Why would he want to come home with a girl like me?_

I was busy chewing at my bottom lip and staring out at the scenery to notice Malfoy emerging from the bathroom and coming up behind me.

"You know love, you have killer legs."

I jump to my feet, face him and blush at his compliment.

"They're not _that_ nice. To be honest, they're kind of big..." again, I blush and bite my lip.

Malfoy steps forward, and is now a couple of inches from me. I keep my eyes on the floor but he lifts my chin and looks me in the eyes. His face was only a few inches from mine and my breath catches in my throat when I notice a familiar cloudiness in his eyes. Lust.

He tells me in a husky low voice "You look absolutely sexy when you do that." I gasp and his lips attach to mine.

I freeze in surprise but quickly melt in to his kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck as he places his hands on my hips and pulls me closer.

As he pulled me in, I feel his hardening length against my stomach and gasp. Draco took my gasp as an invitation to invade my mouth with his tongue.

At this, I moan and his hands rest on my bum. He lifts me up and I automatically wrap my legs around his torso, his now hard length pressing against my heat.

He presses me against the wall and a whimper escapes me for this caused his erection to rub against my now damp core.

His mouth left mine as he kissed his way to the sensitive spot beneath my ear which he bit and in return caused me to shiver and press myself him. All coherent thoughts left me as I wantonly ground my heat onto his very hard length. My actions emitted a growl from my blonde lover as he walked us back to the bed where he lay me down and crawled over me.

His face was flushed and inches above mine. I reckon that I look the same. I bite my lip and squirm at the cloud of lust that shadowed Draco's steel grey eyes.

He chuckles, cups my face and kisses me slowly. It was the type of kiss that made your toes curl and your every nerve burst.

He kisses me from my jaw, down my neck, to the collar of his shirt. His hands glide up my sides, grip the collar of the shirt and rip it open. I whimpered at the feel of the rough fabric brushing against my sensitive nipples.

My whimper induced another growl from Draco as he looked down at my now exposed body before he captured my lips in a bruising kiss that had me arching my back, begging for skin to skin contact. At this, he puts his arm around the small of my back and pulls me against him. I moan and shudder in ecstasy as his length rubbed against my clit.

I push him away, sit up and take his shirt off. I back up to the middle of the bed and wait for him to come closer.

He crawls towards me and pushes me down. He leaves a trail of kisses from my collar bone down to my breast. He sucked my right nipple in his mouth. I shut my eyes tight and arched my back as I moaned in pleasure. He did the same with the other.

He left my breasts and trailed kisses down my stomach until he reached the band of my knickers.

He poked my clit with his nose and it made me buck my hips as it was swollen and soaked. He looks up at me with his lust filled eyes and smirks. He takes hold of the band of my knickers with his teeth and reveals my soaking wet cunt.

He growls and rips my knickers away. I bite my lip in anticipation. He leans forward and slowly licks up my opening. I shudder in pleasure as my head falls back at the sensation. I hear him murmur _so fucking good_ before he dives in and eats me out.

Not long after he started, I felt my insides clench and he stops. My head shoots up and I glare at him. He chuckles as he aligns himself at my entrance before he thrust in. My eyes roll back at his penetration. Gods, he was big. He starts moving.

The pleasure was so intense it was almost painful.

I must have looked pained because he was hovering above me looking worried. I buck my hips in an attempt to get him to move.

Draco smirks and withdraws a little before snapping his hips back hard making me arch my back and keen in pleasure.

Draco sets a slow but hard pace. I grab his bum and scratch his back trying to get him to fuck me faster. Draco just smirks, stops thrusting.

"It seems that you want something, Hermione." I growl. Actually growl and flip us over.

I caught him off guard and I immediately set off to riding him to completions.

I hear a hissed _fuck_ from beneath me before I feel hands grab my ass, lifting me up before I'm slammed down hard and fast onto Draco's cock. This goes on for a while before I feel the familiar tightening of my nether regions.

"Fuuck. Almost there. Don't stop." I breathe out in a voice I can barely recognize.

Draco takes this opportunity to top me again and begins thrusting in me fast and hard.

"Touch yourself, love. I want you to cum." Draco rasps out.

I reach down and rub my clit fast. After a few swipes, I release. I've never had an orgasm so intense that black spots appear in my vision. A few thrusts later, I feel Draco's cock pulse and cum in me.

Draco collapses half on me as we try and catch our breath. I run my hand through his blonde hair and thank the gods for contraceptive potions because the feeling of him cumming inside me might have been one of the reasons why I came so hard.

I feel Draco pepper my neck and chest with kisses. He rests his cheek on my breasts and looks up at me with a pensive look on his face.

"I've wanted you for so long. All those women I've been parading around were distractions. It was a stupid way of trying to tell myself that you would never consider a man as selfish as me. Now that I'm here, I don't think I'd ever forget. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let you go so please… Please don't walk away from me."

I smile and brush his hair back.

"I won't"

* * *

AHHHHHH I haven't written in so long. I hope you enjoyed that! Review if you want! I want to know what you think

xo,

Sibs


End file.
